


Leur retour

by Soffya



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25084714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soffya/pseuds/Soffya
Summary: Il y a quelques jours, Naruto et Hinata avaient reçu une lettre de Sakura et Sasuke, leur indiquant la date de leur retour à Konoha. Depuis, Naruto comptait les jours jusqu’à leur arrivée.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Kudos: 5





	Leur retour

**Author's Note:**

> Voici ma participation pour le Sasusaku Month 2020. J’espère que ça vous plaira.
> 
> Disclaimer : _Naruto _appartient à Masashi Kishimoto.__

Hinata finit d’habiller Boruto et jeta un coup d’œil vers Naruto qui faisait les cents pas dans la pièce. Il regardait l’heure toutes les cinq minutes et même s’il ne disait rien, Hinata voyait bien qu’il était à la fois anxieux et impatient.

« Tu sais que l’on a encore un peu de temps, dit Hinata.  
-Je sais, mais j’ai vraiment hâte de les revoir. »

Il y a quelques jours, ils avaient reçu une lettre de Sakura et Sasuke, leur indiquant la date de leur retour à Konoha. Depuis, Naruto comptait les jours jusqu’à leur arrivée. Hinata comprenait ce qu’il ressentait. Elle aussi était impatiente. Même s’il est vrai qu’elle n’avait jamais eu de véritable conversation avec Sasuke et qu’il l’impressionnait encore un peu, elle était devenue très proche de Sakura. Lorsque Naruto et elle se sont mis en couple, Hinata a commencé à voir Sakura plus souvent et elles sont vite devenues amies. Depuis que la jeune femme était partie avec Sasuke, elles s’étaient écrit quelques fois, mais cela c’était avéré difficile, vu que Sasuke et Sakura n’étaient jamais au même endroit.

Naruto regarda une dernière fois l’heure et s’approcha de Boruto.

« Toi aussi, tu as hâtes de rencontrer Sasuke et Sakura-chan, n’est-ce pas Boruto ? »

Boruto babilla joyeusement, tout en remuant ses bras et ses jambes, comme pour montrer qu’il était d’accord avec son père. Naruto ne put s’empêcher de rire et prit son fils dans ses bras.

« Dans sa lettre, Sakura parlait d’une surprise, dit Hinata. Je me demande de quoi il s’agit.  
-Probablement d’un souvenir de leur voyage. »

Naruto regarda à nouveau l’heure et sourit.

« Il est temps de partir. »

Il mit Boruto dans sa poussette. Tous les trois sortirent de la maison et se dirigèrent vers le sortie du village. Une fois arrivés, ils virent que Kakashi était déjà là. Naruto l’appela et Kakashi sourit en leur faisant un signe de la main.

« C’est bien la première fois que je vous vois arriver à l’heure, dit Naruto.  
-C’est une occasion spéciale. Je me suis dit que pour une fois, j’allais faire un effort. »

Kakashi s’approcha de la poussette et caressa les cheveux de Boruto. Hinata regarda au loin et vit deux silhouettes arriver vers eux.

« Les voilà ! Annonça-t-elle. »

Naruto leur fit des grands signes de la main.

« Sakura-chan ! Sasuke ! »

Il courut vers eux. Il prit Sakura dans ses bras et la fit tournoyer. Cette dernière éclata de rire.

« Naruto, arrêtes ! Tu me donnes le tournis ! »

Il la posa à terre et passa son bras autour de ses épaules. Il tourna le regard vers Sasuke et lui sourit.

« Sasuke, salua-t-il.  
-Naruto. »

Sasuke lui sourit à son tour, avant d’ajouter :

« Je te trouve bien familier avec ma femme. »

Naruto écarquilla les yeux, puis sourit encore plus.

« Vous vous êtes mariés ? Enfin ! Toutes mes félicitations ! Alors c’était ça votre surprise ?  
-Pas tout à fait, répondit Sakura. »

Hinata posa sa main sur le bras de Naruto.

« Regardes bien, dit-elle. »

Il détailla Sasuke et remarqua qu’il tenait quelque chose contre lui. Il s’approcha et découvrit un nouveau-né, qui dormait emmitouflé dans une couverture.

« Vous avez eu un bébé !  
-Arrêtes de crier, réprimanda Sasuke. Tu vas la réveiller. »

Sakura rejoignit Sasuke et prit l’enfant dans ses bras.

« Je vous présente notre fille, Sarada.  
-Elle est magnifique, dit Kakashi.  
-Est-ce que je peux la prendre dans mes bras, Sakura-chan ?  
-Pas question ! S’exclama Sasuke. Tu pourrais la faire tomber. »

Naruto fronça les sourcils, vexé.

« J’ai un enfant aussi, je te signale. Et je sais m’en occuper. Au moins, moi, j’ai toujours mes deux bras. »

Sakura secoua la tête, amusée. Elle s’approcha de Boruto et lui sourit.

« Bonjour. Je suis Sakura et voici Sarada. J’espère que vous deviendrez amis. »

Elle se tourna vers Naruto et dit :

« Il te ressemble.  
-J’espère qu’il a hérité de l’intelligence d’Hinata, s’amusa Sasuke. »

Naruto fut piqué au vif. Kakashi soupira et s’approcha de Sakura.

« Ces deux là. Ils viennent à peine de se retrouver, qu’ils se chamaillent déjà. »

Il porta son attention vers Sarada, qui s’était réveillée, et le regardait avec curiosité.

« Est-ce que je peux la tenir ? »

Sakura acquiesça et plaça Sarada dans les bras de Kakashi. Hinata observa la famille Uchiha. Sakura posait un regard rempli d’amour sur Sarada. Elle connaissait ce sentiment. C’était ce qu’elle ressentait à chaque fois qu’elle regardait Boruto. C’était l’amour d’une mère. Quant-à Sasuke, c’était la première fois qu’elle le voyait sourire ainsi. Sarada, elle, avait attrapé le doigt de Kakashi avec sa petit main et refusait de le lâcher.

« Vous avez l’air heureux tous les trois, dit-elle.  
-Oui, on l’est, répondit Sakura. »

Ils entendirent ensuite Naruto déclarer à Sasuke :

« Ça serait amusant qu’un jour mon fils épouse ta fille. »

Sasuke perdit son sourire et fronça les sourcils.

« Il n’a pas intérêt. »

Sakura et Hinata éclatèrent de rire.

_Fin ___


End file.
